bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheToughGuy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN page. Here on Bully Fanon Wiki, you can create a page on your fanfiction! OC pages, stories, and much more! Just read these Rules. Then, you'll be good to go! Any questions, just ask me! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JennyVincent (Talk) 23:57, November 18, 2010 Yeah man, you can run along my story, and I will ask Jenny and Sirlinksalot. At0micb0mb123 00:02, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey. At0micb0mb123 talked to me about writing with us. Who's ur character? What's his personality? Make a character page about him so me and At0micb0mb123 can know what he's all about. If you can do that, then you can join our team. SirLinkalot96 00:43, November 20, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 C-Money He sounds like a Townie for some reason. Kingofawosmeness777 03:41, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, a word of advice: You know on Brian Davidson's and Greg Ryder's character pages that there's anime like pics of them? Well, you should do that for C-Money. Go on www.tektek.org and go on the avatar simulator. Then create C-Money. And when u do, right click the pic and save it on ur computer, and go back on here and click on the 'add photo' on C-Money's page. SirLinkalot96 04:48, November 20, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, check out my latest blog. SirLinkalot96 05:10, November 20, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I'd be HAPPY to make a pic 4 you. I will send it to your talk page and see if you like it. Does C-Money look like a gangster or something? I will make it 4 you if it's cool with you. SirLinkalot96 20:22, November 20, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Is this a good C-Money Avatar? SirLinkalot96 04:49, November 21, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey dude, yeah I have an idea. So you're exploring the school and you walk into Harrington House where you get ambushed by the Preppies. I come in and join the fight. I'm still working out some minor thoughts but, whatcha think? At0micb0mb123 02:13, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanksgiving Day Contest Hello, BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN! We are having a Thanksgiving Day Contest. In it, you may write 1 clique (only one) celebrating the holiday. It must include all members, and may or may not include an OC. For further details, and to sign up, click here. Be sure to submit it in your blog before November 25! Good luck, [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 06:20, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: C-Money's Avatar No prob. Least I could do. SirLinkalot96 00:49, November 24, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I added it in. At0micb0mb123 19:37, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanksgiving Contest Reminder Looks like the Thanksgiving Contest is coming to an end. We got at least 3 entries, and all contestants did well. Today is the last day to enter, and vote! So make sure you enter at least by 12:00 PM, all time zones, as long as you specify which time zone. The featured article will last from Thanksgiving (November 25) to December 1st. Be sure to vote Here! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 19:55, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Read chapter 21, it's out! At0micb0mb123 22:58, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sure we could do that. At0micb0mb123 18:46, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, thats what I mean. At0micb0mb123 02:23, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, chapter 1 of part 4 is out. Check it out! SirLinkalot96 23:28, November 29, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 It's a good idea, but you will have to write that chapter, cuz I'm busy writing the boxing chapter. SirLinkalot96 02:26, November 30, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Re:Chapter 5 Planning Sure! I'm so happy I know what people mean by getting jumped now!!! Anyway, back to the point: Of course you can!! It's cool with me. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 23:28, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Go for, dude. At0micb0mb123 00:05, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Sure, go for it. SirLinkalot96 20:02, December 7, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey. I just made a prequel of the Greg Ryder Saga. It looks into more how Greg's dad was killed. Check it out! SirLinkalot96 03:14, December 10, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 You could use Malcolm as the secreat good fighter that Derby will send after C-Money, you can tell me about what you think and we could set somthing up. Kingofawosmeness777 20:41, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Yea, thats a great idea. But how about Derby sends me to beat you up like you said. And I find you in the Boy's Dorm and we have at it. Note that Malcolm is a much more skillfull fighter than just charging at someone. So it would seem more aproprate for him to box C-Money instead of charge him. So Malcolm beats up C-Money pretty bad but then instead of hitting me with a fire extunguisher you slam me into the poker table and it breaks. But then C-Money wants to keep fighting me and I get back up and we fight agian. But Greg and Brian come by and explain how I'm Greg's firend since the boxing match between us and with Brian becuase of the situation with the Townies that I put in part 16 of my story. So we stop fighting and I get off of you and we agree to work together to stop the situation with the Townies in chapter 16. Kingofawosmeness777 21:59, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Alright, you guys let me know when you want to go ahead and do the chapter. Kingofawosmeness777 23:08, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I got an idea. How bout since C-Money is good friends with Greg and Brian, C-Money is kinda scared of being shot at and nearly being killed, so he tells Greg and Brian. And then Greg and Brian tell C-Money about the life they just recently left. And C-Money asks them to look for the person who killed his father and mom. And Greg and Brian travel to Carcer City to help him. Is that cool? Tell me if it's a good idea or not and even add some stuff to it if you want. SirLinkalot96 18:42, December 15, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Yea, I'll start writing soon. Kingofawosmeness777 03:32, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm done with the chapter, check it out and tell everyone else to check it out. Kingofawosmeness777 04:17, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I will tell him later cuz im on my way to school now. SirLinkalot96 11:29, December 16, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, I just made a new blog. Check it out! SirLinkalot96 22:23, December 19, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 C-Money I was wondering, how tall is C-Money? Kingofawosmeness777 00:54, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Yo, are ya ready for the chapters in Carcer City? SirLinkalot96 02:14, December 20, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Yea, it's fine. Malcolm drives a PMP-600. Kingofawosmeness777 01:17, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man. Kingofawosmeness777 01:22, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Check out my new insane blog post, Maclom starts his own country. Kingofawosmeness777 02:57, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. SirLinkalot96 18:14, December 24, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, man. Check out my latest blog post. Comment and tell me what you think of it. SirLinkalot96 20:25, December 27, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, man. I saw it, and check out my alternate reality story the zombie apocalypse. Now I'm havin' troubles with the next chapter but you can write that chapter you wanted to write. The reason I'm having trouble is because everyone is starting over and the planning I'm having for the story is getting much harder. But by all means write your next chapter because I'll catch up with ya. At0micb0mb123 00:25, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey, the first zombie chapter is out. Read it. SirLinkalot96 01:31, December 28, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Yo. Check out the second zombie chapter I made. Hey, are you going to make a zombie story too? SirLinkalot96 18:34, December 29, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 How bout something with the word 'Apocolypse' in it for a title? SirLinkalot96 20:05, December 29, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Sorry I confused you with Bullyrocks. Kingofawosmeness777 00:53, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Check out the first chapter to my new series. At0micb0mb123 22:54, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I couldn't write you. Working all week. But if you think the quality of your chapter is not of your taste then rewrite. 'Cause I'm not gonna say "oh yeah that chapter sucks." It's purely your decision. At0micb0mb123 05:54, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Deleting a blog It's not possible for regular users, but it is for admins and bureaucrats. What blog would you like deleted? [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:42, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Blog Read my newest blog that features C-Money. Kingofawosmeness777 20:59, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Warning This is a useless, stupid comment. It is far more likely that at0micb0mb was some weirdo who made up multiple personalities to entertain himself on the internet than it is that checkuser made a mistake. Checkuser is a time tested and proven program, and it wasn't "bought off E-bay". And no one is going to be "sorry for what they did". Now if at0micb0mb is such a good friend that you know him in real life, then it should be fairly easy for all concerned to prove his innocence. And if you don't know him in real life then you don't have any reason to trust his word over Checkuser's. McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:51, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure man. I am a little sad, but more disappointed. I will keep writing. We should keep his OC alive a little longer. He's seventeen, right? We should have him graduate and go into the army. That's what A-bomb would want. SirLinkalot96 00:53, February 18, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I'm friends with him on XBOX Live, but I have only played GTA 4 and Red Dead and Black Ops a few times with him. I think Brian should leave Bullworth. He was planning for him to go into the army. SirLinkalot96 18:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Brian leaves and goes into the army and gets killed. In one of the chapters Greg could get a letter saying that Brian was killed in Afghanistan. It could take place 2 months later after the Carcer City chapters. SirLinkalot96 01:46, February 23, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Don't worry, I'll be combining my original and my chapters from The Bullworth Story of Mikaela Whitesides. I changed my mind. Let's have Brian get killed in Carcer City. How bout Brian gets captured, then a bomb goes off in a building with Brian, James, and his sister inside? We shouldn't keep writing about a blocked user's OC's, dude. SirLinkalot96 01:34, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Okay, how bout on the 3rd Carcer City Chapter? SirLinkalot96 19:53, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, we should ask Jenny. SirLinkalot96 20:15, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 We should ask because she didn't want us to use Brian when he got blocked; she wanted us to cut him from future chapters entirely. ''Why don't we ask her because she could block us both if we use him without her consent. Ya know? SirLinkalot96 20:21, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 You should ask her, cuz you've been using him in our chapters. Is that cool with you? SirLinkalot96 20:30, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Alright, man. Let me know when your ready and I'll come in and back you up. SirLinkalot96 20:36, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 We won't get blocked for asking, but if we ask, and she says no and we use him anyway, then it's going to be baaaad. She could block us for up to a week or less, at my estimate. Remember, if she says no, we have to kill him off right away. But if she says yes, then we'll keep him for a couple chapters, then we kill him off in the 3rd. That sound fair? SirLinkalot96 20:53, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Brian Davidson No, use him for one last chapter but don't kill him off. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(♫♪♫♪) 17:34, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Them too. All of A-Bomb and Bullyrocks! OCs should be removed. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(♫♪♫♪) 18:13, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Saw the message on Jenny's talk page. How bout Brian leaves to go into army and James goes to college. Is that good? And Greg and C-Money go to Carcer City to find C-Money's parent's murder. How bout that? One more thing, can you just leave me a new message instead of editing a section on my talk page? It makes it a lot easier for me to read your message. SirLinkalot96 01:06, March 3, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Alright, I understand. SirLinkalot96 22:45, March 4, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Already did. ^^ Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 21:09, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I know. I can't believe I didn't see how he was a sock. It was because of the spelling. SirLinkalot96 18:50, March 13, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, I just finished a 'Future Greg Ryder' chapter. You should check it out. I'm planning to have C-Money in the next one, if that's okay with you. What do you want C-Money's future job to be? What did he do within the 10 years after everyone graduated Bullworth? I need to know if I'm gonna plan it. SirLinkalot96 00:24, March 26, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 K. Are you gonna make one for C-Money? I'm just procrastinating by doing these stories because I'm trying to plan out the next Greg Ryder chapter. SirLinkalot96 00:34, March 26, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Alright, man. I was just throwin the idea out there :) SirLinkalot96 00:45, March 26, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Huh? Coloured Flames 03:50, April 9, 2011 (UTC) He WAS an original character of a banned user, so probably not. SirLinkalot96 02:20, April 16, 2011 (UTC) How bout he was sentenced for life in jail? SirLinkalot96 16:52, April 16, 2011 (UTC) sure SirLinkalot96 17:02, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Reply That depends. I want to know how you want to use her in your story. If it clashes with anything I have planned out for her, then the answer would be no. ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 17:30, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't like the sound of that. It sounds like he's going to be romantically involved with her. I don't have my OCs dating other people's OCs. I prefer to know exactly what's going to happen with my OCs, and write the scene with whoever wants to add them, that way they stay in character. ♣ Scarly ♠ Dream ♣ 21:02, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm still a little unsure. I would want to write the conversation between them with you. It's also a little difficult with Cody being there with the Townies, because in my story "Revenege" due to her break up with Edgar, and she begins dating Gary, she doesn't really have much connection with them anymore. I just keep her as a Townie, because she was expelled. ♣ Scarly ♠ Dream ♣ 21:26, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I think we should change Gary to being a juvenile delinquent, not a 'legendary criminal' I mean, he's only 16 haha. And Andrew should be the criminal, ya know? SirLinkalot96 00:17, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Can you update the relationship between Greg Ryder and C-Money on C-Money's character page? I will do the same for Greg's. Also, do you want me to copy and paste the things from your user page on Bully Wiki onto your profile here? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 01:17, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm looking up the phrases that C-Money and Kendra were saying in Russian. I'll give them to you if you want them. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 16:54, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Russian Phrases Here are the phrases to what C-Money and Kendra were saying in chapter 27. I got this from Google Translate. Can you understand what I am saying? -Можете ли вы понять, что я говорю? Yes- да I hate the preps and other source of rich scum, but I love The Outsiders- Я ненавижуPreps и другиеисточникбогатойсволочи, но ялюблю читатьАутсайдеры Me too- Я тоже Hope this helps you out. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 17:04, June 19, 2011 (UTC) No problem haha. You could say it in Russian and put the English translation in parenthesis. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 17:09, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Reply I'm not sure how to with the new editor, but I asked CC. Meanwhile, I managed to turn comments on by quickly chaning the new editor to the old and turning them on. As soon as Community Central replies, I'll tell you, okay? ﻿Soda﻿Cat☠ 21:12, June 23, 2011 (UTC) The new chapter's complete. It's epic. . SirLinkalot96 (talk) 22:10, June 23, 2011 (UTC) You should make a chapter of the party. Give C-Money's point of view on things. I mean, Greg didn't know what happened after he smoked with Ricky, so maybe you could shed some light on what happened? And even have us find out what happened to C-Money? That'd be awesome. You're not really going along the lines of someone else's work, you're making up what happened after what I described happened. How bout C-Money gets in trouble for being in the pictures as well? So they both stay the entire summer? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 01:58, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Ha, no problem XD I just found out the only way to get coments on is through admins and b'crats... this new editor sucks slightly. :/ ﻿Soda﻿Cat☠ 02:45, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey just a question. I am leaving tomorrow but I might try to finish that chapter tonight and you agreed that we would meet in the chapter but just one question. How tall is C-Money? MichaelDiaz101 03:42, July 1, 2011 (UTC) When I asked you you said he was 6 feet tall. Kingofawosmeness777 17:34, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I finished the chapter and can I ask you to do the rest? Your character showing mine around campus. Am I acting to stingy? MichaelDiaz101 17:58, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Me being too lazy and wanting you to do the next part. That's what I kind of meant by it. I don't want to sound too stingy that I'm asking you to do it first before I do. MichaelDiaz101 19:50, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Because I have writers block and could probably get an idea from you in the future. MichaelDiaz101 05:36, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's actually a really good idea. I'm going to plan about it and I'll start writing in a bit. Thank you. MichaelDiaz101 17:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) You used the new chat thing yet? MichaelDiaz101 17:52, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Reply That was at Bully Wiki. Over here he has a clean slate and can edit as long as he behaves and doesn't use sockpuppetry. Dan the Man 1983 23:54, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, they are two different wiki. Dan the Man 1983 00:09, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::If I catch him, he'll be blocked. Dan the Man 1983 01:33, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, would you be interested in writing Red Dead fanon? A friend of mine has started one up and we could use some users. MichaelDiaz101 23:35, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Alright man, that's fine. Just had to ask. MichaelDiaz101 17:40, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on being the number #1 on the wiki!Silverfaust89 13:48, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Planning Alright, for the next chapter I'm gonna make, I think I'm gonna have Greg do something to the Jocks because C-Money's under dorm arrest because of them. So, what should Greg do? Should he do something with the tag? I'm stuck. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 02:46, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, are you going to write in when you and Michael meet? I understand that your story right now is before Michael arrives at Bullworth. MichaelDiaz101 01:23, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, the new chapter is complete if you want to check it out. It's awesome :) SirLinkalot96 (talk) 22:16, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey, man. Check out my latest chapter. It might give you an idea of what to do next. Don't finish the chapter without reading it. It has to do with the robbery and I hope you're okay with it happening. I didn't finish it yet, and I don't want to until you catch up, ok? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 19:08, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay, cool. So you want me to remove that last bit where C-Money looks like he's going to kill Max but keep the rest? Sure, I'll change it. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 00:03, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, Greg's on dorm arrest for being in the pictures as well. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 00:07, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, cool. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 00:13, September 30, 2011 (UTC) The chapter's complete. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 01:01, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, is it cool with you that Michael is going to be part of our writing team? Like his character will be a central character in our stories and stuff? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 00:58, October 7, 2011 (UTC) It's basically someone who's one of the main characters. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 16:55, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't think you are. Everyone needs a break SirLinkalot96 (talk) 18:09, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, have you read Michael Diaz's days at Bullworth 4? That is something that we could both put into our stories. It's when Ryan Irvin frames Michael and C-Money for starting a fire and it is something that we could use as war starter against the jocks. MichaelDiaz101 00:22, October 17, 2011 (UTC) The latest chapter is out. If you want to read it, well, you know what to do. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 04:44, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm starting over my story. How should we meet? Happy new years too. MichaelDiaz101 20:30, January 1, 2012 (UTC) K, I'll check it out. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 23:53, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Our characters should meet soon. Like they run into each other doing something. Like you get in a fight with a few Jocks and Michael's playing a prank or fighting with them as well. MichaelDiaz101 19:02, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Rollback rights Interested in becoming a patroller? Hua Xiong 23:16, February 3, 2012 (UTC) : Basically, if someone vandalizes a page and does more than one edit, you can use the rollback, which reverts all of his edits with one click of a button. When you do that, you inform me or Link. Since you have been on this wiki for a long while, I thought maybe you'd be interested. : So what do you say? Hua Xiong 22:13, February 4, 2012 (UTC) To add in on this discussion, it's not really that big of a job. You can still write fan fic and everything. You're just a trusted editor, and it's like an honorary title. You only need to rollback when you have to. You really only use it when someone's vandalizing stuff. I'm not pressuring you to do this, but I just wanted to give you my input, since I used to be a patroller. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 22:32, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Right! As of now, you're a patroller. =) Don't sweat it, like Link said, it's an honorary title, and in the case there's a vandal and we're not online, you can revert the person's edits using the rollback button next to the undo. Hua Xiong 22:42, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Wow Yeah, man! Congrats on the patroller title! I feel like things are gonna change for the better around here, don't you? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 23:00, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Of course I do. We all wish he hadn't done that, but I gotta admit, he DID keep this place alive while he was here. I also miss the 'glory days' when we were writing fan fic on Bully Wiki. That's where it all started. I loved that summer where Dan, McJeff, A-bomb and his sockpuppets, Kate, Jenny/Soda, you, Winter Moon, and several others would all just talk, like a big group of friends. Those times were fun, I admit. But, that was then, and this was now (forgive my pun) and we need to focus on bringing this place back to life, know what I mean? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 00:04, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I always wish that. Even though A-bomb manipulated and used us for his own amusement, he did keep the place alive... It's kinda weird for me to say that, huh? I mean, it was wrong what he did, and I pity him for it, but I guess you know where I'm coming from. Keep up the good work, Patroller :) SirLinkalot96 (talk) 01:32, February 5, 2012 (UTC) You're already a patroller, yes. Hua Xiong 12:04, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey.. Are you okay? You haven't been writing lately. If it's about the new unofficial, somewhat unapproved 'critics' of the wiki, just don't take it too personal. We'll settle things with them. We removed all the stuff that they said about C-Money, because it broke a core policy, "Please be civil at all times" I know this sounds weird from someone saying this over the Internet, but don't give up writing!! Never let bad critics bring you down. You've been a good friend, and we could make Clayton Mason and Greg Ryder come back better than ever! What do you think? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 19:24, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Yea, its fine if you use him. Kingofawosmeness777 22:31, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Reply Hey, thanks for the concern. I've been' incredibly '''busy with schoolwork and my personal life. I would love to write new chapters if I had the time. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 01:21, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I think I just accidently created something that can be added to our stories. Whitney is connected to Gary (it was revealed later in the chapter I just wrote), and Gary is connected to a gang trying to kill you? So it looks like we have a double antagonist in the story! MichaelDiaz101 05:59, April 9, 2012 (UTC)